Possessed Penny
by Galvatron27
Summary: The Ghost of Starscream takes over Penny and wrost he blackmails Ruby, Cinder and co. so if they refuse to do his bidding or he will expose Cinder’s team and blow Penny’s cover as a human. Meanwhile the Autobots Mirage, Skids, Mudflap and Ironhide are searching for Starscream can they stop Starscream from getting his revenge on Megatron and rule the Decepticons?


Takes place in Volume 3, 4, and 5 and this story is a reference to Teletran 15 Go Go, where Starscream possesses Teletran 15 and Henkei! Henkei! Generations manga.

Penny was a girl built by the Atlas military and was her purpose was to test out artificial aura but she meet Ruby Rose and became friends and now she is ready to do what she was built to do fight but however one day something mysterious happened while she was in her dorm recharging something appeared it was... THE GHOST OF STARSCREAM!

Starscream became a ghost after he was killed by Galvatron in his universe and he tried to invade another one but the Autobots used a illusion of Galvatron to scare him off, and he fleed to Remnant and he sees Penny in the her recharging bed. Ironwood disguises. Penny's reacharging booth as a bed to prevent any suspicion. Starscream looked her and said "Hmm interesting the humans made robot girl that looks like them." But however Penny recharging cycle was over and when she active she sees Starscream, she gets off the bed and yells "Salutations ghost who are you?". Starscream got startled and responded "I am Starscream, you see am from another universe I was killed by Galvatron but my spark which you people call soul - is eternal. But you seem very friendly so can you please do me a favor.". Penny responded "That's very awful this... Galvatron seem very cruel and what's the favor?".

"Well I can take over bodies so I host your body until I get another one... and yes Galvatron is very very cruel indeed." said the seeker. "By Ironwood told me not to talk with strangers... by you seem friendly so why not, what can go wrong? said Penny. "Ok and by the way you won't remember some of things is going on." said Starscream. Starscream then enters Penny's body. "It's good to have s body again" said Starscream. "And I know everything and everyone you know" said Starscream. "How?" asked Penny. "I have access to your database" said Starscream. "Uh ok?" said Penny.

Starscream in Penny moved and proceeded to leave her dorm and into the halls. The possessed Penny walked down the halls until until they see Cinder Fall and co. acting weird which gave Starscream a hint that they're traitors and proceeded to go into Cinder's dorm. And Cinder Fall and co. got surprised and tried to cover her scroll as she was going over's Penny's design which she hacked form and Cinder nervously said "Uh... We did is nothing.". However they didn't know Starscream was in control of Penny or even know of his existence.

"We got to take her out she saw too much" yelled Merucy however before he could Penny spoke with Starscream's voice. "So you're spies huh interesting I never knew humans were that clever and tricky, I do congratulate how far you made it so far." said Starscream as Penny. "What happened your voice?" asked Emerald. Starscream replied "Allow me intodue myself air commander Starscream of Decepticon battle fleat"responded Starscream and at the same time dramatic lighting flashed. "Air commander, Decepticons there no such rank nor any organization which that name?" yelled Cinder Fall. "You see am from another universe, I was killed by my leader Galvatron but my spark which you people call soul - is eternal in other words I am immortal!" said Starscream. "So the theory about the multiverse is true." said Emerald. Though Emerald doesn't know any science she did hear about the theory of other universes on a newspaper article from her time on the streets before she meet Cinder. "Show yourself." said Cinder. Starscream left Penny's body and shows his ghost infront of Cinder's entire team. "Gezz your a robot and your big and if your immortal as you speak how did this... Galvatron killed you?" questioned Emerald.

"So see my groups chain of command is based on how powerful your are to be leader you have it be literally the most powerful one and that is Megatron and for millions of years I tied to dethrone him every plan I come up with ends up in failure and even do succeed I would either fail or Megatron takes back his position and I had beg every time even when I though he was dead like the time where his shuttle blew up and I thought the explosion would destroy him as it moved an entire planet and then he comes back." said Starscream. "I guess this Megatron must have been very forgiving as I to have a master her name is Salem and I think she would get along with Megatron." said Cinder Fall.

"Not really Megatron doesn't like fleesh creatures like her, he would probably either terminate her, take over or make you Salem his slave." said Starscream. "Salem is impossible to beat even your so called Megatron wouldn't stand a chance and she been around since the beginning of time." said Cinder Fall. "Fun fact this planet is about 4.6 billion years old and the universe is 14 billion years old and can this Salem more powerful than the sun?" questioned Starscream.

"Salem is powerful but not that powerful why do think this world still stands today why did you asked about that?" said the Fall Maiden. "Because Megatron is more powerful than the sun then Megatron would probably annihilate this Salem with very little effect." said Starscream. "Thankfully he form another dimension or I would be very scared and I am not afraid of most things." said Cinder Fall. "So anyway eventually Megatron got so damaged and Astrotrain a Decepticon who can turn into a trian and spaceship which you people don't have access have you ever want to go on the moon!? Anyway Astrotrain wouldn't make it so I threw him out of Astrotrain and along with some others and I became the new leader of the Decepticon and I thought I had it all until he was rebuilt by Unicron a giant planet transformer into Galvatron disruptions by coronation and vaporize me with a single shot into ash!!! And tied to get revenge on him and failed and tied to get new body by making deal with Unicron who was nothing but head by the way because his body was destroyed some time after my death and I got blasted repeatedly by Galvatron and flies out of control into space, then I went to posses a bee bot, a robotic human school girl like Penny and the kids laughed at me for not pulling up pants and wrost of all I didn't know how to pull them up, and I tied to posses a creature called a 'Angel' and not the friend ones but was defeated then tied to kill Megatron of another universe and then take over the Starscream of that universe but then Galvatron came out of nowhere and I ran off and I then ended up with your Penny." said Starscream.

"Wow that must have been quite a adventure Starscream and anyway I can't a let you live so I'll..." said Cinder But was interrupted by Starscream. "You'll what destroy my spark? It's literally impossible to destroy it, not every Primus who created my kind can destroy it so anyway I'll talk to your Salem who's in charge of so and in the meantime you'll all do my bidding or I'll tell someone your all spies and..." But Starscream was interrupted when Ruby slammed the door open and yelled "What is gong on I see legs in my dorm, hear commotion and ..." Ruby Starscream's feet in her dorm but the rest of team wasn't there to it and Ruby was shocked when she saw Starscream. "Oh I know you your her friend Ruby." said Starscream. "How do you know my name and that?" yelled Ruby. "I accessed her memory files." said Starscream. "You too also will do my bidding or I'll expose her so called operation and blow her cover and then you'll never see her again Hahahahahah!" said Starscream. "I'll just tell someone and then..." Ruby said before getting interrupted by Starscream. "And I'll rat you out that you know her secret about being a robot and you'll go to jail along with them and besides you have no prove of my existence" said Starscream. "Cinder what you and your friends mean how will you get arrested along with me?" asked Ruby. "Ugh we grow up poor and our parents have stolen food for us and they got arrested and they took the blame to save us and we may have eaten some of the stolen food that they stole?" lied Cinder Fall. "Oh that explains it." said Ruby. "So anyway... lord Starscream what is your demands?" asked Cinder Fall.

"I want Megatron of your universe dead, the Starscream of your universe and the location the world's main computer that controls all of this world's technology and do those things at any cost and don't worry about your friend Ruby she'll be in good hands." demanded Starscream. Penny wasn't able to run away or even stop Starscream because Starscream messed her systems. "Wait won't anyone noticed that Penny's system will be messed up Starscream and they do know they'll find out it was you." yelled Ruby. "I am managed to get pasd even the most secure systems of my people of my universe who is like more advanced so they won't detect me so I'll then rule this universe and there is nothing to stop me." said Starscream before he went back into Penny and walked off.

And so Cinder catches Ruby up on what is going on and she didn't tell her true intentions and Cinder was force to work with Ruby as if Starscream get his demands then not even Salem can stop Starscream and for once she is stumped as her foe can't die and he can just possess technology so any weapon or machinery to stop him will be useless even if she gets the all relics it would still not and Cinder, Ruby and co. must find a way to find the Transformers of their reality but they're not Remnant but instead on in Cybertron and Cinder knows if the Decepticons wentRemnant then Megatron would easily killer her master and Ruby cannot tell her other friends or Starscream will expose hersecret and if that happens Penny will probably have to be deactivated permanently and put into storage forever. And Ozpin and Salem at the same time feels a disturbance and it from Starscream. They both said "I sense a soul with so much tremendous energy that can't be destroyed."

 **This is the first Chapter of this series and th Autobots will appear in the next chapter with them trying to locate Starscream and with students struggling to do Starscream's demands and also try to find a way to contact Cybertron.**


End file.
